


For Honor

by Enegmatic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enegmatic/pseuds/Enegmatic
Summary: All your life you've dedicated yourself to protecting and serving the Lucian people and the Crown. You've found it difficult to maintain feelings for anything else other than your line of duty. Until an old friend from childhood enters back into your life and you find yourself on an adventure full of new experiences, but at what cost?





	For Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me this is the first fanfiction I've written in probably like five years? I have been writing little pieces on my phone for the past year of self indulgent Ignis stories but I thought maybe it was time to get back into my writing hobby! This is the prologue so it's not very long as you can tell but I'd love feedback as I am a new writer to this fandom c:

The Soldier’s Festival was a prominent event within the walls of Insomnia. Once a year the citizens would gather on the main roads to pay tribute to both the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive who protect the crown. It also paid respects to the ones who have fallen while fulfilling their duty. Families who have lost their loved ones find joy in the ceremonies and cherish the sight of their loved one’s name engraved on a marble wall inside of the Citadel.  
  
This weeklong event also happened to be your favorite time of the year. You adored watching the soldiers march down to the Citadel and perform for their crown with great honor. One day, you hoped that you could fight along the Kingsglaive too.  
  
Your father would tell you bedtime stories of the Crownsguard but always made sure to leave out his involvement. That was until the Prince spilled the beans and started telling you just how important your father was to the safety of Insomnia. Every night you begged him to tell you stories and at some point, he had finally caved in.  
  
“Daddy, I want to grow up to be a Kingsglaf!” You were currently eight years old with large, round eyes full of wonder and curiosity. When your father was off doing work, you would sneak into the training room and watch the soldiers practice for hours on end. A couple times your father caught you; you usually had fallen asleep on the gym mats.  
  
Cor Leonis attempted to stifle his laughter at your mispronunciation before responding, “I know you do, sweetheart.”  
  
Yes, your father was the one and only Immortal, Cor Leonis. After a reckless night about nine years ago you had been dropped at the Citadel’s doorsteps with a note attached stating that you were in fact Cor’s daughter. Your mother refused to care for you and felt anger towards the man who knocked her up, so in part left you for him to take care of.  
  
After multiple paternity tests to guarantee you were of his blood, Cor had to accept that he had a daughter to raise and protect. He promised to give you the best life he could with the aid of King Regis and his employees. Your father loved you to death; he found that having you was the missing piece in his life he did not know he needed.  
  
“It is pronounced Kingsglaive, little Y/N.” The one and only advisor to Prince Noctis, Ignis Scientia, corrected you. You sneakily stuck your tongue out at the four-eyed boy across from where you stood. He was next to a giggling Noctis, one of your best friends. The two of you were born only months apart and Regis took it upon himself to make sure you both could keep each other company in the Citadel.  
  
Cor quickly noticed your tongue out in the direction of the advisor and he tapped you on the crown of your head to cut it out.  
  
“Be polite.” He warned quietly.  
  
Just as you were about to give a snarky response, the orchestra rose to a crescendo. The soldiers’ heavy uniforms rattled through the great halls as they marched towards their King. You took notice to the overwhelming amount of men who wore uniforms and the absence of women. Your lips dropped into a tight frown; you felt that you never had a chance to walk amongst them.  
  
With your head bowed down, you failed to spot one of the few women marching proudly with her fellow soldiers. Fortunately, she did not fail to see the joy in your eyes when her fellow Glaives stepped into the great hall.  
  
You felt a dainty hand squeeze your shoulder and snap you out of your thoughts. Your eyes were met with the complexion of a young woman with a slight smirk upon her lips. She had multiple scars protruding from her skin but she wore them proudly like trophies upon a shelf. The words she spoke to you was the motivation you needed to begin your Crownsguard training a few years later.

  


_“Don’t let anything stop you from achieving your greatest dreams, young one.”_


End file.
